You are my Problem, Steve Randle
by Shadows Run
Summary: Why was Steve always so mean to Ponyboy? What does his anger hide? Dedicated to Ivy45663.
1. Chapter 1

_New ficcie, some Pony and Steve bonding time because Steve was so mean to Pony in the book. He was pretty much an ass in the book. He knows better. Why was he so mean anyway? Maybe his anger hides something. _

**_Disclaimers: _**

_Don't own, don't sue. Will issue more warnings later I suppose. _

_P.S. Dedicated to Ivy45663 because she reads all my Outsiders stuff. I mentioned doing this fic about this time last year, so she's earned it, lol. _

"Hey Pony, can I talk to you?" Steve asked. Pony looked up from his book, ignoring the tv. He always had his head in a book, and always had the tv on, just to hear somethin'. It seemed weird but then again, with no one else in the house, he'd want some noise too.

"Why would you wanna talk to me?" Pony asked.

Steve rolled his eyes, feeling heat rise to his face. He didn't like hearing that tone or question, even though he knew it was well earned. He was mean to Pony by Pony's standard. And he had his reasons. That kid was too damn sensitive anyway. But Steve knew it was just how Pony was. Sometimes he liked it. Sometimes he needed it to make him understand things, especially things he couldn't ask Soda about.

"Because Evie isn't here and I need a girl's opinion."

"Ha ha. What do you want?" He was getting up and Steve stopped him.

"Wait a sec, wait a sec, I'm sorry. I really do need to talk to you." Steve plopped down next to him.

"What is it?" Pony asked.

"Well, you know how Soda really liked Sandie, right?"

"He loved her." Pony said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't right, because she left him, and she was probably pregnant, and you and I both know it wasn't Soda's."

"Why are we talking about this?" Pony asked.

"Because, I need to talk to someone about it, and it can't be Soda. And you are pretty sensitive like him." Steve said.

"Fine." Pony said. He crossed his legs and folded his hands, the picture of uncomfortable.

"Even though he loved her, it wouldn't be right to stay with her, right?"

"Well, he loved her. Whatever he decided to do would've been all right as long as he really cared about her. But it don't matter none anyway, because she ran out on him and broke his heart. And it's real mean of you to talk about it behind his back Steve. Soda deserves better from his best friend."

Pony left and Steve hit his forehead. He was no word smith, but he knew that'd gone horribly wrong.

"Pony!" Steve got up and followed him to his room. He reached for the door.

"Get lost Steve." Pony said. Steve cracked the door and winced as a solid thunk shut it again. That would be shoe number one. He knew to wait for the second one.

"Pony, come on." Shoe number two hit higher and Steve decided it was time to plunge in and hope Darry hadn't bought him any new shoes recently.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said. He crossed his arms as he sat on his bed.

"Hey, I know it's a funny thing to talk about, but I was just trying to make conversation." Steve said. "Can I sit down and talk about what I really wanted to talk about?"

"No." Pony said.

"Pony, what is your problem?" Steve said, feeling heat flush to his face as he got mad. He couldn't deal with this kid, no matter how hard he tried.

"My problem is you. You're just hanging around, waiting for Soda or Two Bit. You don't like me but you won't ever leave me alone because you know that's what I'd like. And would it kill you to try being nice?"

"I, listen kid, I don't mean to be mean to you. And I don't mean to upset you by talking about Soda all the time either. I really did want to talk to you though." Steve met Pony's eyes and Pony looked at him through his lashes.

"'Bout what?"

"Love."


	2. Let's Be Together

_Chappie two. The chat continues. Slashy themes, nothing too intense. _

Pony flushed bright red as soon as Steve said it. Love. Steve would ask about love.

Steve made Pony uneasy. Something about him, besides that he was kinda mean, made Pony feel a lump in his throat. He was so damn cocky, but it made him seem so strong. Or tuff at least. Something. Something that drove Pony nuts. He got real nervous around Steve and tended to say stuff he didn't mean, real loud too. Because he didn't know what he really felt.

And that was the scariest thing about having to talk to Steve.

Because one of those times he yelled at the older Greaser, it was going to be exactly what he felt.

"What do I know about love?" Pony asked.

"I dunno. I just wanted to ask a retorecal question." Steve asked, tilting his head and grinning.

"Rhetorical." Pony corrected, blinking at the particularly bad mispronunciation of the word.

"Yeah yeah. What would you do if you really liked someone, kinda like Soda and Sandie, but you weren't supposed to like them?"

"I suppose it depends on whether you like them, or love them."

"Love." Steve said.

"And why exactly, aren't you supposed to love them." Pony said.

"Because." Steve said.

"Because why?" Pony asked. Why was Steve getting so flustered anyway? He was flushing and rubbing his neck.

"Because I said so. Just, tell me, would you still wanna be with um?"

Steve couldn't believe what he was asking Pony, and why. And he really couldn't believe that Pony didn't get it.

"Of course, if you love the-"

Pony was interrupted as Steve's lips crashed down onto his own.

When their kiss parted, Steve grinned.

"Then let's be together."

_Review! What will happen next? What will Pony do, besides go WTF??? Please review, I'll post a new chappie asap. _


	3. A Man can Dream

_Here we see what Pony will say when Steve Randle kisses him. I know what I'd say… "Ew, you taste like morning breath and cigarettes". But then again, I like Pony more than Steve… But together, it's cute. _

****

**_Disclaimers: _**

_Don't own, don't sue. Boy on boy affection, as if that isn't what the Outsiders is all about. Enjoy! _

_Also, Pony is now fifteen, Steve is eighteen, basically, all the gang is about a year older. _

"Steve, what the hell-" Pony was again interrupted by a kiss and he pushed Steve off him.

"Don't tell me you didn't get all that." Steve said.

"I might've missed something between you hating me and trying to make out with me." Pony said, splaying his fingers on Steve's chest to hold him off. He never thought he'd have to hold Steve off unless he was fighting for his life.

"I don't make sentimental talk for nuthin' Pony. I feel, how you said it, all that stuff bout being together, about you." Steve said.

"You hate me! You chase me off when you and Soda hang out, you call me crybaby, you always holler at me, almost as much as Darry and you ain't even related to me-"

"It's a lot easier to push you away than admit to anything else." Steve said. They stopped talking and Pony blinked at the older boy.

"What do you mean?"

"It's easier to leave you at home so I don't do something stupid in front of Soda. It's easier to call you a crybaby when you cry than admit you can feel things a lot better than me. I holler at you because it keeps you away so I don't do or say anything dumb in front of the gang. Or you." Steve said. He inhaled after his confession and looked to Pony.

"No."

"Yeah." Steve said.

"But, why?" Pony asked.

"Because."

"Because isn't enough of a reason to come on to your best friend's baby brother. What the hell does because mean?" Pony asked.

"Because, you're you damn it. I can't ever put my finger on it, but you can piss me off and make me feel all stupid and dopey in the same sentence. When I see you, my stomach drops out like I had a bad flu, and I can't think of anything to talk about. And I know you don't mind cuz you like it quiet, and that doesn't help. Nothing helps. I can't get used to you, maybe because I like that you drive me crazy."

Pony was real quiet for a long time and it drove Steve mad.

And he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"I don't think I ever drove anyone crazy before." Pony said. He was starting to smile.

"I didn't think anyone could make me feel this way after all that happened with Johnny and Dally. But I think maybe that's how I always felt about you." Steve said. He knew he'd have to start talking more and be very honest to Pony to even have a chance. The boy was smart, especially smart for a fifteen year old.

"I don't know how to feel about this." Pony said.

"Forget the 'about this'. What do you feel about me?" Steve asked. He was real edgy because he took a risk talking to Pony, admitting all this, and if Pony didn't feel anything, well, at least he'd know.

"I feel like I care about you a lot, but I don't know you real well." Pony said.

"Yeah. That's better than you hitting me I suppose." Steve said.

"Yeah. I want to say that I love you, but I think that'd just give you a big head." Pony said. He tilted his head at Steve and Steve blinked.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"You love me?" Steve asked. Pony nodded.

Steve leapt to his feet and yanked Pony with him, starting to jump on the bed like a trampoline.

"You love me!" Steve said.

"You are crazy." Pony said.

The bouncing stilled, slowly, as Steve stared into Pony's smoky green eyes. He slipped his arms around Pony and pulled him close, feeling Pony's initial urge to shy away even as he restrained it. He still thought Steve might be woofin it. Steve touched his hair, stroking it until his fingers slipped to Pony's scalp. He tilted Pony's head up and kissed him.

Pony couldn't believe Steve had kissed him again. The shock hit his knees and Steve had to hold him up, his hands wandering up Pony's thighs. Pony didn't make anyone crazy, except Darry, and even then, that was because he couldn't keep his head where it belonged. But Steve- Steve was interested in Pony as a, romantic, person. Pony hadn't made anyone feel like that before. Not a girl, not anyone he'd considered close to him, nobody.

He still didn't understand quite why or how, or why exactly he felt such warm feelings for Steve (he could be a real jerk), but it didn't really matter. It was happening.

And _it _was happening too fast.

While Pony's head was elsewhere, Steve had slipped one hand into his shirt and another was working on his belt, all while lowering them back to the bed, and the only bouncing he had in mind would be on the mattress spring's part.

Pony pulled back and stopped Steve again.

"What are you doing?"

"You love me." Steve said. Pony laughed.

"Yeah, I love cake too, but it doesn't get to put me to bed." Pony said. He gave Steve a quizzical look. "Are you making a move on me or somethin'?"

"Yeah." Steve said. He settled on top of Pony and knew his weight was making it hard for him to breath. They wrestled before, but Steve had never been so intent on 'winning'.

"What for?" Pony asked.

"What do people do when they love each other?" Steve asked.

"Go out on dates." Pony said.

"And?"

"And dress up, act awkward, and knowing you, fumble with the girl's bra for a while before she says you should take her home so her daddy doesn't wail on you." Pony said, laughing. He flushed and shifted under Steve, feeling Steve's third leg prod his stomach.

"Oh come on Pony. You know what kids do in the back seat during the movies." Steve said, flustered.

"Discuss critical plot point?" Pony asked.

"Make out and junk."

"We haven't had a date and I'm not making out with anyone in Darry's house. I enjoy living past the tender age of fifteen." Pony said. Steve reluctantly sat up and Pony snuggled close to him.

"Well, I suppose so."

"Yeah, you thought I'd be faster than a drunk breeze that just got dumped." He said.

"A man can dream."

_Thank you for reviewing, I was feeling uninspired when I posted, and I got inspiration! Thankies sooo much and keep reviewing, I shall endeavor to please the readers and not crap out. _


	4. That Someone

_Hi everybody. I'm back again. Thankies to Ivy45663 for helping me mull over the Steve aspect of this story. And hey, it's dedicated to her, so we all know she's awesome. _

**_Disclaimer: _**

_Don't own, don't sue, I make no monies, and even if I did, I'd be poor because of my coffee habit. Also, slashy themes and such. _

"Pony, Steve, anybody home?" Soda called. Steve and Pony separated and tried to look innocent before Steve hollered to Soda.

"Yeah, we're in here." Steve smiled at Pony. Soda bounded in and started jumping on the already occupied bed.

"What are you two up to? Haven't been fighting, have ya?"

"Of course not. We're having a manly talk about girls, cars and beer." Steve said.

"Steve, don't be corrupting Pony with beer. Girls and cars are all good but we can't afford to keep him and you in six packs." Soda teased, pulling Steve's hair and he continued jumping.

"Don't forget Two Bit." Pony said.

"You two are really getting along okay?" Soda asked. They hadn't had much luck after Johnny and Dally died. They'd avoided each other as much as possible, except when Soda insisted on them all going out.

"Yeah. We're just talking." Pony said. Soda stopped bouncing.

"Talking? You? And Stevey? Jeez, maybe I'm leaving you two alone too much."

"Naw Soda, we're just getting along better, prolly is your fault though." Steve said. He winked at Pony and Pony flushed.

"Yeah, well, Lord help me if I make world peace next." Soda said. He was overjoyed to see them in the same room, both looking just as happy as he was.

"You are on a roll." Pony murmured.

He didn't understand why Steve was being so damn nice. It scared and intimidated him. He couldn't figure out why Steve would- well, it made Soda real happy to see them getting along, but he doubted it making Soda as happy if he'd have caught them kissing. So why kiss him?

Was it the easiest way to get Pony to be nice without trying real hard? Just say 'I love you' and keep him quiet? Did Steve know he wouldn't go too far, especially at first? Was he counting on it to go real slow, and stay friendly, just to make Soda happy because they weren't at each other's throats in company?

It still didn't make sense. He could just be nice, not romantic nice, and they'd get along fine, right? Pony was no die hard Steve fan, but if Soda liked him enough to be his best friend, hang with him all the time, and even take care of him when his dad flipped out, well, something had to be there. Why couldn't Steve just be the Steve Soda liked? Where was the advantage to coming onto Pony?

Was Steve trying to trick him? Hurt him? Wait until they went all the way and then tell the gang?

Pony didn't understand why Steve would do this, no matter what his motivations were. Even if Steve was just using Pony, trying to keep him busy so he could have Soda to himself, why do it this way?

"You guys wanna go out tonight?" Soda asked.

"Sure." Steve said.

"What about you Pony?" Soda asked. Pony couldn't say no.

"Yeah, sure."

"All right. Let's find Two Bit and have some fun." Soda said, jumping on the bed once more and falling across them both.

(la la la)

Steve drove them to the drive through movies and they actually stayed in his car for once instead of sitting up in the seats. Steve and Soda went out to the concession stand to get some popcorn and left Two Bit and Pony in the car. Pony was itching with questions.

"Hey Two Bit." He had to be careful about asking questions or even Two Bit would get the wrong idea.

"Yeah Ponyboy?" Two Bit turned to him with a sideways grin, ignoring the loud commercials for Coke.

"What do you think about Stevey?" He asked.

"What about Steveycakes?" Two Bit asked. He was chewing that damn cinnamon gum again and popped a bubble at Pony.

"Is he nice?"

"He's nice enough. Real cocky but sometimes he can be a little ornery. It's his way of dealing with things." Two Bit said.

"What do you mean?" Pony asked. Two Bit ruffed the back of his head.

"What do you think I mean, shortie? His dad kicks him out all the time, his mother abandoned him and the closest thing he's got to family is us. And we aren't even all put together anymore. He has trouble telling anyone but Soda how he really feels, but the way I figure it, he's got a lot of hurting in him." Two Bit said.

"I never thought of that." Pony said.

"Yeah, besides, I heard he and Evie are finally through. He doesn't seem to be taking it too hard though. Can't blame him, she's no Kathy, and kinda easy." Two Bit said. Pony nodded, deep in thought. Two Bit's stare drew him back and made him realize that he needed to make conversation or Two Bit would think something was up.

"How is Kathy?"

"As fine as she ever was." Two Bit winked and nudged him in the ribs. "You outta find a girl like her. Real pretty, but classy enough to only go with me, and she won't ever go all the way." He winked again. "Yet."

"I'm sure I'll find someone."

And if Pony could learn a little more about him, that someone might be Steve.

_So we begin the "get to know you" phase of their relationship. It'll be short in terms of chapters, but a lot of time as far as storyline. It would take a lot for Pony to let Steve romance him, so here the trek begins. _

_Tell me whatcha think. Btw, I know I have a habit of stringing readers along and torturing them with how I "abandon" stories, (I didn't abandon it, it just took, well, a year… shifty eyes) but I won't abandon this one. Mostly because it's gonna be a little shorter than usual, but just as, heh, spicy… _

_Anyhoo, luvs, and shoot outs to Ivy, _

_Shadows Run _


	5. Everything

_Good God, I'm some sort of update manic. Here we go again. This time, Pony seeks Darry's advice because he's older, and could kick Steve's ass if need be. Good, Darry is hot. Wha, I mean, so is Steve. And Pony is adorable too. But damn, Darry- Focusing… _

**_Disclaimers: _**

_Same as last chappies. I'll tell you when the badness levels increase. _

They went home early that night and Steve winked at Pony.

"Talk to you tomorrow." He'd said to no one in particular. Then he drove on home, Pony guessed. He didn't know why. According to everyone, his dad hated Steve. Pony had never met the man but felt bitterness rise in his throat when he thought of anyone hating Steve. Steve's dad was just like Johnny's dad, and he knew what having parents that hated you could do. Or parents like Dally's.

Darry was up, yawning as he sat on the couch with the paper and the bills.

"Pony, my calculator's outta batteries, got one I can borrow?"

"Yeah sure. I'll grab it outta my backpack Dar." At least they were getting along better. He grabbed it out of his back pack and came back out, turning the lamp on closest to Darry.

"Thanks kiddo." Darry said. Pony sat down next to him.

"You busy Darry?" He asked.

"Never too busy for a baby brother. Something wrong?" Darry asked. He ruffled Pony's hair. It was normal again, all the blonde grown out and cut off. And just as nice and babied as it used to be. Hair crazy younger brothers, Darry thought, shaking his head. Had to keep them in hair grease.

"Naw, not really." Pony said. Darry arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Would this have something to do with Steve?" Darry asked. Pony flushed and Darry took that as a 'yes'.

"How'd you know?" Pony asked.

"Parental instinct. What's wrong? He being mean to you again? I'll crack his jaw yet-"

"No, no, he's, being, nice." Pony said.

"How nice?" Darry asked.

"Just, nice." Pony said.

"Don't be so shocked. He's an all right kid sometimes or I'd have kicked him out long ago." Darry said.

"But, why?" Pony asked.

"Maybe he finally realized you aren't just some tagalong little kid. Maybe he realized what a fine young man you are. Or maybe he's trying to get along so you'll help him pass his senior finals." Darry chuckled and Pony smiled.

"You really think that's all?" Pony asked.

"Well yeah, unless he's pulling moves on you." Darry laughed. "Then you should be worried because he's on the rebound." Darry shook his head as he snickered.

"What?"

"Take a joke Pon. Getting to be more serious than me in your old age."

"What do you mean, on the rebound?" Pony asked.

"Evie dumped him, so he's probably out hounding some breezes at the Dingo as we speak. That's what I mean." Darry said.

"Oh."

"Is something else going on Pony?" Darry asked.

"No." Pony said.

"All right. I was a little worried about you and Steve. He's been real quiet lately, thinking a lot, and I think it's about you. He knows you aren't just a little kid anymore. I think he's starting to let himself like you a little, like he does Soda. Might make a friend of him yet." Darry said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Darry said.

"Thanks Darry. Ya know, somewhere along the road, you got real good at talking." Pony said.

"Well, someone has to do the talking when it's just you and me, huh? There's some cake left over in the fridge from this morning, why don't cha make yourself scarce so I can do the bills and see what's left to feed you beggars."

"All right. Thanks Darry."

"No problem baby brother."

(la la la)

Steve came back late that night. Pony heard him and shuffled out of Soda's arms. Soda mumbled in his sleep.

"I think it's just Steve. I'll go make sure he's okay." Pony said.

"Holler if you need me. Tell him to stop drinking and get over that floozy." Soda murmured. He would normally get up but he was tired today. He'd spent a lot of time bouncing on the bed.

"Steve?" Pony called.

"Yeah, it's just me Ponyboy." Steve said. He sounded exhausted. Pony came to the couch where he was already dozing.

"You all right?"

"Yeah." Steve said. He didn't sound so cocky, or happy, as he'd been earlier.

"Something's wrong." Pony knelt by the couch, feeling awkward since he wouldn't ever have done this before what happened earlier today.

"Yeah yeah. Went to the Dingo, had a few, still perfectly sober, went home to sleep, dad was there and blasted. Kicked me out for good. Stuffs out on the lawn for me to pick up tomorrow." Steve said. He curled away from Pony.

"Steve-"

"I'm fine Pony. Don't worry about it."

"Steve, I do worry about it. And if you're interested in me, you can't shut me out like I'm some kid. And if you ain't interested in me, or you're using me for something, then just tell me, and I'll go back to ignoring you." Pony said.

"Pony, I ain't using ya-"

"Then talk to me. I wanna know more about you, and help you, if I can. I'm a good listener ya know."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm afraid that once I start talking, I'll say something stupid and never get another chance with you." Steve said. Pony saw how difficult it was for him to be so damn honest. It made him shake, even as his back was turned to Pony.

"You'll never know if you don't try. Besides, you've said lots of stupid things, and I'm still here."

"All right. What should we talk about?" Steve said. He brushed his eyes and Pony didn't dare believe he'd been crying.

"Everything."

Awwwwwwwww. And to answer the question we all wanna know, yes, this will likely be a slash fic. Witht some, citrusy type situations.

Thanks to my faithful reviewers, and keep doing what you do best. I've been posting alot, so gimme some luuuuuv.

Shadows Run


	6. Until You Came Along

_When I'm at this stage in fics, I always think, "Getting to know you, getting to know every thiiiiing about yooooou" and feel the need to frolic. This is the time spent getting to know each other, etc etc. I'll be cute, in depth and brief, hopefully._

_**Disclaimers:**_

_Same as before, only more manly affection._

"Hey Pony. What's going on buddy?" Two Bit asked.

"Nothing." Pony sat next to him on the couch and smiled, opening his book.

"You sure have been smiling a lot lately. And I never hear you and Steve at it anymore, or you and Darry. Something you all wanna tell me? You all start drinking when I wasn't looking?" Two Bit asked.

"Naw, Steve isn't so bad. And Darry's starting to act his age."

"That's good." Two Bit said. Pony grinned.

"And how is Miss Kathy?"

"Finer than ever."

(la la la)

"Hey Ponyboy." Steve said. Whenever they saw each other, and no one else, Steve's cheeks would get a little bud of red. They were in the lot, Soda had to work at the DX because the manager got food poisoning, and Two Bit was out romancing Kathy. Pony didn't know where Darry was, but that didn't matter.

They actually talked. Pony was beginning to think he knew more about Steve, the actual Steve, not just the tall, tuff guy that held off four Socs with a busted Coke bottle. And he liked it. Every time Steve laughed, even at some kinda gross things, (if Two Bit was involved, you don't wanna know, Pony had learned) Pony smiled. Something was infectious about him. He tended to grow on people, even the ones who didn't want him at first.

In short, Pony was coming around.

"Where do you want to go?" Steve asked.

Steve glanced around the lot and came closer, taking Pony's hands in his and swinging them. It was odd to see Steve when he wasn't angry or revved up for a fight or a poker game or a girl. He seemed oddly content. Although, he was permanently grounded to their couch, at least until he got his own place, now that his dad kicked him out for good. And Pony guessed that having a love interest a door down in the same house would make anyone content. Or crazy. He saw some crazy sometimes too. How energized Steve got. He'd taken to jumping on the couch too, even after Darry pushed him off mid bounce, saying "you break it, you buy it". Still had the bruise from landing on the coffee table.

"I dunno."

"Well, let's get something to eat and go for a drive." Steve said.

"Yeah, sounds good." Pony said. If he let Steve decide where to go, he usually picked something good. Pony guessed he spent a lot of time thinking about it.

Steve took him to the drive up place and they talked while they waited for the waitress. Pony never thought Steve was much deeper than car stuff, girl stuff and fists. He was wrong.

"I never really loved Evie I guess. She was always going around behind my back, and you can't love someone you can't trust." Steve said. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You really know how to get me to talk. I'm a regular chatterbox with you. Must get it from Soda, huh?"

"Yeah." Mentioning Soda always stilled things. "Steve, if we ever, do stuff, what are we gonna tell Soda?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about telling him." Steve said.

"He'd figure it out." Pony said.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Steve asked. He put his hand on Pony's knee and met his eyes. Pony stared into his honey brown eyes and sighed.

"We should."

"All right. So, Darry or Soda, or maybe even Two Bit, walks in on us necking-" Steve began.

"We haven't necked that much and we would never do it in the house-"

"Pony, I sleep on the couch, sometime it'll probably happen." Steve said.

Pony flushed. Their order came and Steve paid, putting a fry in Pony's mouth before he continued.

"So, what would we do?"

"Well, was it obvious we weren't just, wrestling?" Pony asked. He took a bite of the cheeseburger he'd ordered and ketchup spat out on his jeans.

"You'd wrestle on the couch with me?" Steve asked, eyebrows and grin wagging. He ran a napkin over the ketchup but his hand lingered.

"I'd lose." Pony muttered.

"I think we'd both win." Steve said.

"Steve-"

"All right, all right. Let's take the hardest one first. Let's say they know we weren't wrestling. They know we were doing something romantical."

"So, what could we say?"

"For Two Bit, let's just say you're my Kathy." Steve said.

"Why aren't you my Kathy?" Pony asked.

"We can't lie to the good ole boy. Besides, he'll take it the best, I think. He'll just be confused, right?" Steve asked. He slipped a few onion rings into his burger and took a bite.

"I think it'll make sense to him. He doesn't understand why we don't fight anymore."

"But do you think he'd care about us being guys?" Steve asked, mouth full of meat and onion rings.

"I think as long as he's convinced you mean well and aren't taking advantage of me, he wouldn't care. That's assuming Darry wasn't gonna whup up on him."

"Oh boy. Let's talk about Darry. I think we both know what he'd say."

"I'm too young."

"Pony's too young." Steve echoed as Pony spoke. "And I'm too old. And I'm taking advantage of you."

"And you're on the rebound." Pony added. Steve started.

"What?"

"From Evie." Pony said.

"I know what it means, I'm surprised you do." Steve said. Damn, the kid was learning fast.

"He'd also think about what Soda would feel. Soda, I dunno. He's your best friend." Pony said.

"And he's your brother." Steve said. They both slumped back against their seats. They'd avoided the topic because, as was evident by their disinterest in deep fried goodness, it was a bit of a downer.

"Well, he'd be happy, wouldn't he?" Pony offered. Neither believed it.

"I don't know. I do know that once I got out of the hospital, I'd be out of a couch to sleep on." Steve said. Ponyboy laughed.

"Well, I guess we both know how Darry would react." Pony said.

"Listen, Pony, we've got time to think about what to say, when or if it ever comes up. Just know that as long as you want me around, I'll find a way to be there. Superman or no." Steve patted his knee.

"Really?" Pony asked.

"Yeah. Besides, we can handle this. We're just two macho Greasers grubbing down and going for a drive, cruising for trouble." Steve said.

"Then let's find some." Pony said.

After they finished eating, they headed out to some place Steve said was real nice at night time. The sun was setting and Steve stopped to get some cold Cokes and chocolate bars. He figured he was getting damn romantic in his old age.

Steve drove on up into a foot hill area and pulled off onto a poorly marked dirt road. It lead to what was affectionately called a "scenic overview". Most kids would call it a make out spot. Steve hopped out and opened Pony's door.

"Come on, sit up on the hood." Steve said.

"Steve, even I know why you'd take me here-"

"Really? Good. Look." Steve said, motioning for him to look out at the horizon. Pony looked and saw the faded amber sky, blue faded to a deep violet as the orange streaks began to fade to darkness, all framed by the trees surrounding the car.

"It's beautiful." Pony murmured, a few moments later.

"Yeah. It's got a lot of, colors." Steve muttered. He shuffled awkwardly before slipping onto the hood of the car with a bottle of Coke.

"Everythin' okay Steve?" Pony asked. He sat next to him and slipped close, resting his hand on Steve's knee.

"Yeah. Sometimes I can't believe I'm with you. Wherever we are. I don't know how I ended up here, but I'm real glad." Steve said.

Steve hung his arm around Pony in a brotherly way and Pony smiled as he felt Steve's warm embrace. Steve pulled him into a kiss and Pony put an arm around his neck. Steve was about to let his tongue slip into their embrace when Pony jumped. He'd found the hood ornament apparently. Steve laughed.

"That thing is sharp." Pony muttered.

"It's cold out here anyway, let's get back in the car." Steve said.

"All right. It's getting too dark to see the sunset anyway."

They sat in the front seat, nothing but space between them, Steve resting his hand on the steering wheel.

"Soda would understand." Steve said, voicing what was keeping that space between them.

"I dunno-"

"He'd understand because he felt the same way about Sandie, and he wouldn't want us to feel like he did." Steve said. Pony looked across at him and blinked.

"You're right."

"Yeah. I am."

Steve closed the space between them and put his arm around Pony, trailing the other to his knee. Pony slipped a trembling arm around Steve's neck and Steve pulled him close, so their faces were no more than an inch apart, breath mingling as they shook. Steve kissed him, his hand slipping up to Pony's face. He ran his thumb over Pony's cheekbone and Pony shuddered into their kiss. He broke apart, almost gasping. Steve smiled and kissed his cheek, surprised when Pony kissed his lips.

Steve was only human, and any human would want to touch Pony. He ran a hand up and down Pony's thigh, embracing the roughness of the denim. He wanted to be closer to Pony, not sidled up to him like this. His hand trailed higher, resting low on the boy's stomach, and they kept kissing. Pony shifted under him, his hand curling to Steve's neck, his fingers grasping and loosing. Steve slipped a leg over him, straddling Pony and daring to deepen the kiss as he looked down at the boy. He rubbed his hips down against Pony's, relishing the strangled groan Pony uttered. Steve pressed a shaky kiss to his throat and slipped his hand to Pony's waistband.

Pony knew he felt good, but, it stopped being good when Steve got on top of him. He'd slipped an arm under Pony's, using the leverage to pull Pony close. Then he started moving his hips. Pony didn't even know guys could move their hips like that. He started to move, just because it wasn't feeling so good anymore, when he felt Steve's hands at his waist, fingers trailing lower.

"Steve." No response. He felt a kiss pressed to his throat. "Steve, Steve, Steve." Pony said. He put his hands to Steve, stilling them. Steve looked to him.

"What?"

"Let's, stop this." Pony murmured. Steve blinked at him.

"What? Why?" Steve asked. He looked confused, aroused and offended. A sad mixture.

"I'm, just, not digging this." Pony said.

"Really? Didn't sound like you weren't digging it." Steve said. Pony pushed him off, surprised Steve let him.

"Listen, I liked it, but you're going too fast for me." Pony said. Steve sighed from the other side of the seat, where he'd let Pony push him to.

"It's been two weeks Ponyboy."

"So? Most couples don't have sex til they're married, and I ain't got no ring on my finger." Pony snapped.

"Pony, we aren't most other couples. We aren't gonna get married, and we aren't-" Steve stopped, knowing Pony wasn't listening. He was starting to cry. "Shit, Pony, come on. Don't cry." Steve slipped close again, feeling like someone slugged him in the gut when Pony turned away, presenting his shoulder to Steve.

"I'm not a crybaby damn it. It's your fault. If you did that to a girl she'd slap you. And I know we ain't normal, I know it every time I see you, but I don't rub it in your face. And you know damn well that I will never forget that. Some people would consider that a good thing."

"Pony, I know it's a good thing." Steve slipped his arms around Pony, resting his head on Pony's shoulder, close to his ear. "If I was with some girl, like a normal relationship, I'd be miserable, more miserable than I was with Evie, more miserable than I was when I was living with my dad. Because I'd know that I wasn't happy, and I'd know what would make me happy, and never being able to get it would eat me alive."

Steve sighed.

"Never being able to get to you would eat me alive." Steve kissed his temple. "But I can wait."

Pony sniffled, taking a trembling breath.

"And I'm sorry I went too far. I'm not used to having to think and kiss at the same time. You're good at it for never having to do it before I came along."

"I'm just good at thinking." Pony murmured.

"And I'm good at kissing. Right?" Steve asked.

"I wouldn't know, I never had to do much of that before you came along."

_I'll continue to update as fast as I can. Dunno if I'll put another one up tonight or not, so you guys will just have to check in every once and a while. Whoooof. Hard work. Saturday nights are for fanfics when you're pissed at all your friends. _

_Btw, I couldn't remember what color Steve's eyes were, and I couldn't find it in the book. I went with brown because it seemed sweet. Is it correct? _

_Enjoy! And thank yous to all reviewers, you guys are all attentive and helpful. _

_Til next chapter,_

_Shadows Run_


	7. A lot isn't Steve Randle

_Here we go again! Enjoy. _

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, what time did you get in last night?" Darry asked. Pony put his hand in his pockets. Darry probably knew what time it'd been. And anytime the middle name surfaced, Pony was in for it.

"Pretty late." Pony said.

"Would you like to tell me why?" Darry asked.

"I, was with someone-" Pony flushed. Steve hadn't told anyone about their date last night, or that they'd even been together last night.

"A date?" Darry asked.

"Yeah." Pony said. He flushed.

"You didn't go all the way, did you?" Darry asked. Pony flushed hotter. Darry was much better at talking than he used to be.

"No, I-"

Soda popped in from the bathroom, towel around his waist, hair dripping as he hollered.

"Hey Pony, did you have a good time with Steve last night?"

Pony's eyes went wide and Darry's brow furrowed. He stood up, turning his gaze to Soda. Soda shook his head off and splattered them both with the stray water.

"Pony and Steve went out last night?" Darry asked.

"Yeah. Steve told me yesterday after I got called in. Hey, did you make a cake for me?"

"Yeah, in the fridge. Pony, my room, now."

"Yessir." Pony stuttered.

Darry shut the door behind them and stared at Pony, eyes wide, eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"Where were you really? On a date or with Steve? You can't lie to me Pony, we worked too hard to get along real well, and I can't stand you lying to me." Darry said. His expression softened and he rubbed the back of his neck, stretching.

"I-"

"Don't lie to me, Ponyboy." Darry said.

"Well, I didn't." Pony said. Darry's brow furrowed deeper and Pony knew he was giving Darry wrinkles at a young age.

"What?" Darry asked.

"I was on a date. And I was out with Steve." Pony swallowed.

Pony couldn't lie, believably at least, and Darry's icy gaze was starting to drive him nuts. Besides, he didn't like lying to Darry. Not after all they'd been through. Not after all they'd done, all the times they'd just sat and talked, and listened, and tried to understand each other. And how well it'd worked.

"Did Steve take you and some girl out? I never pictured him as a good chaperone-"

"He took me out." Pony said. His voice died out as Darry's eyes widened.

"No way. Steve, you, you went on a date with Steve? Is that what I'm hearing?"

Pony swallowed. Then he nodded, trying to shrink into the carpet.

"You, Steve is, you're too young to be dating." Darry finally settled on that as he turned red. He didn't look, angry, but he was, something. Not anything good.

"I-"

"And it's Steve. He's a guy. And, he's Steve. He's too old for you. And he's a guy, Pony. Do you even know what you're doing? What'd happen if anyone found out? What'd happen if Soda-" Soda burst in and headed for Darry's closet.

"Got any clean jeans for me Superman?"

"Yeah, they're in the dresser Sodapop." Darry said. Soda rummaged for a moment while Pony flushed more. He found them and pulled them out.

"Thanks Superman. I'll be ready real quick like." Soda said, grinning as he slapped Darry's back as he went out again, shutting the door.

"Darry, you can't tell him." Pony said.

"I won't have anything to tell him. You can't be going out with Steve, Pony. You're too young, and he's not. I dunno why he's trying this, but I don't trust him further than I can throw him. You're lucky I don't just crack his jaw for even thinking about it. And I would rough him up, but I know Soda would figure it out eventually." Darry said, shaking his head and grumbling.

"Wait, you're okay with me, digging guys?"

"Pony, I love you. That's enough for me to accept a whole lot. But a lot isn't Steve Randle."

"Darry, you don't understand." Pony said. Darry turned from him and started to sort through his closet.

"Well, then make me understand. Why is Steve after you?" Darry pulled a shirt over his chest and buttoned it as he met Pony's gaze.

"I, didn't know at first either. That's why I started hanging out with him."

"And that's why you were asking about him, right?" Darry asked.

"Yeah." Damn, Darry was turning into a regular parent with his listening abilities. "And I think he must dig me."

"Dig you? Really?" Darry was trying hard not to chuckle. This was insane. Wasn't it?

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't believe it either but it kinda makes sense. Why he wouldn't want me around, why he'd yell at me all the time. He's still Soda's best friend, but I think he really likes me."

"Pony, it's obvious you and him are just really, really confused." Darry said. He put his hands on Pony's shoulders. "You two can be friends without getting into this entire mess."

"I know, but-"

"But you need to figure out what you're looking for with him so you can find it somewhere else, because I can guarantee you that whatever it is you're looking for, whatever it is you want, it is not anything Steve Randle can give you." Darry said.

"Darry-" Darry headed for his door.

"I'm not gonna tell Soda, but you'd better sort this out before he finds out, or you'll lose more than whatever you got in Steve."

"Darry-" Pony reached out and grabbed Darry's arm. Darry stopped and sighed.

"Yeah?"

"You don't care that I might, like guys?" Pony asked.

"Pony, you're too young to like anyone for certain, but if you do like boys in a romantic way, that's just who you are. I know it seems real scary, especially since this is Tulsa, and girl likes boys, and any boy that doesn't like girls pretends to, but you have to love who you can love, girl or boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just part of who you are Pony. And I love you. Okay?" Darry asked. Pony hugged him and Darry wrapped his arms around him.

"Okay. I love you too Darry." Pony said.

"I know baby. Oh, and don't start crying, I just ironed this shirt."

_Awwwwwwww, that's adorable. I love Darry, and him being all fatherly is enough to make you wanna watch Hallmark channel videos as you fall asleep… Naw. Anyway, I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I decided to post it sooner. Eventually the entire gang has to find out, right? _

_Luvs, and show me some luvs with reviews, _

_Shadows Run _

_P.S. And as always, thankies to reviewers. You make my day nicer. _


	8. A Classy Dame

_Weeee! Here we go again. _

**_Disclaimer: _**

_Same as before, don't own, don't sue, don't flame and there will be some manly affections. _

Steve yawned as he pumped gas for the blonde in the Mustang. She was Socs, but she smiled at him anyway. And it wasn't no tame smile neither. He looked around for Soda, hoping to distract her.

"Hey, your name's Steve, right?" She asked.

"Yup, that's what the nametag says." Steve said. Her smile alone was making him flush.

"I went to school with you. Graduated last year. I remember your friend Sodapop too. They always said he was the handsome one, but I love a man who can fix a car." She leaned slightly and Steve noticed that she was, ahem, well endowed.

"I'm sure Soda can fix a car too-" He fumbled for words and she laughed. She was all the sudden a lot closer.

"Maybe sometime you could pop my hood."

Steve would've laughed at how ridiculous that sounded if he had control of his vocal chords. Why was it that that particular line never worked for guys, but when a girl said it, it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard?

"Oh, I dunno about that-"

"I heard that you broke up with your girl too. I knew her. Evie, right? God, she was such a clingy slut. I was very happy to hear that you two were through. I've been at college for a while, and no one cares about Socs and Greasers there, you know. We could have a lot of fun and no one would ever have to know."

Holy shit, this woman would eat him alive if he so much as nodded.

"Oh, I can't, I've got a girl-"

"A new one? Already? Wow, you must be good." She said. "Tell you what, she doesn't need to kn-"

Her girlfriend appeared and hollered at her for money for cigarettes. Steve could've kissed her because he loved Pony, but damn, he was still just a man. A semi straight man who hadn't been laid in a long time. She frowned but reached for her purse.

"I'll be right back."

Steve wouldn't be.

He hid in the back room for an hour, Soda peering at him.

"I heard you and that girl talking. She really wanted to go out with you." Soda said.

"Yeah, and not bad to look at either." Steve said. Good God, he'd turned down a blonde goddess, for Pony. He must be in love.

"Do you really have a new girl?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, why else would I turn her down?" Steve said, real fast.

"That's good. Is she nice?"

"Yeah, nothing like Evie." Steve said.

"Good. What's she look like?" Soda asked. Steve swallowed.

"Uh, dark brown hair, a little on the red side, greenish eyes, kinda gray and real pretty. Digs books and sensitive crap." He said. He wondered if it was as obvious to Soda as it was to him that he'd just described Pony's female twin.

"Steve, are you feeling all right?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, never better. Why?" Steve said.

"You're sweating up a storm and you described your girl without mentioning two very vital statistics." Soda said, rolling his eyes and motioning at his chest.

"Oh. Uh," Shit. "she's, uh, kinda small up there." Steve said, fumbling with his hat.

"Really? That doesn't sound at all like you." Soda said.

"Well, look at Evie. I figured I couldn't go wrong trying out a classy dame."

"Yeah, classy is one thing, but it sounds like you described Pony with a rack." Soda said, arching one eyebrow.

"Sodapop, listen to that language. Damn, I outta tell Superman on you." Steve said.

"You're blushing. How old is she?" Soda asked.

"Never mind." Steve said.

"Come on Stevey. If she's younger than you, maybe she won't be real small up there for long." Soda joked. Steve was surprised, Soda usually didn't go much for the dirty stuff. But he was baiting Steve.

"She is younger." Steve said.

"How much younger?" Soda prodded.

"She's fifteen." Steve said.

"Wow. Why so young? You're gonna catch crap for that if you ever have to meet her old man." Soda said. Steve rubbed his forehead. Darry would crack his skull. So yeah, he'd catch some crap.

"It's not a physical thing, she just, she's, something that I've always wanted but never been able to figure out." Steve said.

"Okay. Sounds like you're serious. Has she gone all the way with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, because I'm involved with a fifteen year old for sex." Steve muttered, edging his voice with sarcasm. That much was true.

"Wow, sounds like she's turning you into a gentleman, romancing her without getting any."

"Hey, I never got much from Evie, you know." Steve said.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry I harassed you so much." Soda said, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's no big deal. You're just damn nosy, must get it from Darry."

"Maybe." Soda grinned at him. "So Steve, does she have an older sister for me?"

_I am exhausted and I have to get up early tomorrow, so that it's for tonight. Hope you enjoy. I'm trying to work out a confrontation for Soda and Steve and all, but I'm having trouble gauging how they'd all react. _

_Btw, if Soda ends up with a romantic interest, would you all prefer a girl or a guy? Because if Steve and Pony get each other, it's only fair to give someone to Soda for some lovin', right? It just seems so mean and heartless otherwise. _

_And that's assuming Darry doesn't flip shit eventually. _

_Heh, I'm just trying to keep you guessing. _

_Gimme some sugah (aka reviews) and tell me whatcha you think about a romantic interest for Sodapop. It's gonna be a semi short fic, btw, so I wont drag it out for ever and ever, amen. Lol. _

_God, I am too tired to be on the compy. I'ma go. _

_Shadows_


	9. Hurt

_Oh noes, I'm at it again!_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_You've heard it before dearies, and enjoy this chappie. _

_Btw, lotsa stuff happens this chapter, so be awares, and buckle your seatbelts. _

Steve paced the Curtis living room, smoking and thinking. Shit. There was no way they could keep this under wraps much longer. And where was Pony anyway? He was supposed to have been home by now.

"Hey, don't smoke in here Steve. You know better." Darry said. Steve jumped. He didn't know Darry was home.

"Hey big guy. Sorry." Steve said. He had trouble keeping his cool around Darry these days and Darry knew it. He put the cigarette out in the empty ash tray and Darry came toward him.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." Darry put him in a headlock and Steve struggled in vain.

"Come on Superdope, lemme down. I'll tell Soda on ya." Steve said. His feet left the ground at one point.

"Maybe I should tell Soda on you." Darry said. The way his voice altered in a split second made Steve's heart skip a beat.

He fucking knew.

Steve wondered if he should try to roll in a ball now, or after Darry dropped him for ease of kicking.

Darry tightened his grip and pulled Steve closer, tilting his head up so their eyes met. And he knew it wasn't exactly comfortable for Steve.

"Listen, Steve Randle, if you hurt either of my brothers, I will hurt _you_."

"Darry-"

"And I don't care what you feel about this situation, know that this mild discomfort," He shook Steve a little and Steve felt a tightened grip around his neck. "will be pleasant compared to what I'll do to you."

"I'm not out to hurt nobody-"

"Regardless, how do you think Soda is gonna feel about you hitting on our baby brother? How do you think I feel about that Steve?"

Oh God, he was gonna die.

"I don't know-"

"How long did you think you could hide it?" Darry asked. He shook Steve a little again. "Hm?"

"I wasn't thinking about it-" Steve had his arms on Darry's now, if only to plead.

"Yeah, I know. Neither was Pony. Now, the difference is that Pony is a lot younger than you. He thinks you like him. And if that isn't the case, and you'd better damn well love him to be taking this risk, then you'd better get out before someone gets hurt. Are we clear, Steve Randle?"

"Yes." Steve gasped.

Darry tossed him to the couch and Steve rubbed his neck. Worst headlock of his life, but he was alive. Darry glared.

"So, if I do love him, it's okay?" Steve asked, his voice a little hoarse.

"You do love him, don't you?" Darry asked.

"Well, yeah. Why the hell else would I even try? I know you and Soda, and I knew I'd get that response, if not worse. I'm glad I can still see outta both my eyes and talk after this." Steve said.

"Wonderful." Darry muttered.

"How'd you know, anyway? That I loved him, I mean."

"I guess you reminded me of when I'd holler at him. I was only trying to keep him safe because he's my baby brother when I did. And when I stopped yelling, we got a lot closer. And if it's the same with you and him, I can almost relate." Darry muttered.

"I didn't know all you Curtis brothers could talk like one of those over priced shrinks they got for when Socs go bad." Steve said.

"Just be glad I talked at all instead of busting your skull in." Darry growled.

"Why ain't cha busting my skull in anyway?" Steve asked.

"Because I know what happens when I holler and hit people, okay? Do you think I want Pony to run out of here and have you to run to? I'm not losing him again, and if that means letting you live until you figure out how to not hurt Soda in this twisted romance, then fine. But remember, Stevey boy,"

Darry leaned forward and touched Steve's nose, waiting until Steve's eyes were wide before he smiled.

"If you hurt either of my brothers, the deal is off, and you will be a _very_ sad boy."

(la la la)

When Pony got home, Steve was on the couch, hugging a pillow.

"Hey Steve." Pony said.

"Pony!"

Steve dropped the pillow and shot up, hugging Pony before he'd even set his books down. Pony rested his head to Steve's chest and enjoyed the warmth he felt in their embrace. Steve was really an okay guy. And when he was acting normal, he was sweet and Pony was starting to feel things. Beyond just liking him as a pal, or even as someone who occasionally kissed him and went a little too far, too fast.

He was starting to love Steve.

And he loved the idea of them being together because Steve made him feel safe. Safer than having two older brother who loved him and set fire to hell for him, safer than when his parents were alive, and safer than any other time in his life, because he was safe and loved. Someone looked at him and saw a lover, a companion, someone to share everything with.

And Pony loved feeling loved, but it wasn't about that either.

He'd talked to Soda once about wanting to be in love, and how sometimes he felt like it wouldn't matter who. And Soda looked at him, in his understanding way, and nodded.

That was how it was with Sandie. He was in love, madly, completely and without a doubt struck dumb by it.

And she just wanted to be in love.

That was why it hadn't worked. She didn't love him, she loved feeling in love, how he treated her, how she knew he loved her more than she ever could love him. And that was why it hadn't been enough to keep her faithful.

Soda had cried. He was so stupid sometimes. That was why he'd dropped out. If he couldn't tell who loved him, what chance did he have in college, or even high school?

And Pony could only say that someday, someone would love him more than he could even understand, and it would be more than enough to get them through everything together, and they would never leave him, and he wouldn't have to second guess himself about how much they loved him. And until then, he had brothers and a gang that could take care of him.

But Pony never expected it to happen to him.

So, he kissed Steve.

Steve held him close and got that heated grin that made Pony blush because he could only guess what dirty thoughts Steve was entertaining.

"You know how to greet a boy." Steve said.

"I got some bad news." Pony said. Steve sighed and they untwined themselves.

"Yeah, me too."

"Darry knows." Pony said.

"Oh, I know now." Steve said, rubbing his neck. Pony winced.

"Need some ice or anything?"

"No. But we need to think of a real gentle way to tell Sodapop." Steve said.

"Yeah." Pony said.

"Well, you're the brains in this relationship. Get to thinking." Steve said, grinning.

"What exactly do you do in this relationship?" Pony asked.

"I wait." Steve muttered, rolling his eyes. Pony hugged him and he shivered as Pony's waist snuggled to his legs.

"Well, I hope you're as good at waiting as I am at thinking."

(la la la)

The next Friday night, the whole gang went to the movies. Two Bit was romancing Kathy in a car down in the lot, and the rest of the gang was sitting up in the seats, throwing pop corn at each other and listening to the girls next to them giggle. Soda and Steve were up to their usual antics, and Steve occasionally hassling Pony, but it was a usual kind of outing. Except the part where Darry came along and was smiling.

But then again, Steve and Pony knew why he was there. He was making sure they weren't pulling a Two Bit and Kathy in the back seat of some car or otherwise. He was yawning a lot and looked bored, so they knew he wasn't in it for the movie either.

So it really was a family friendly outing.

"Darry? Darry Curtis?" A pleased female voice called and Darry turned in his seat.

"Yeah?" Darry asked, glancing back at the redhead behind him. He apparently wasn't used to female voices calling after him (apparently he doesn't listen very often, excuse author's drooling).

"I haven't seen you since high school. God, you're still so big and strong too!"

And so Darry, the ever protective chaperone, was taken out of commission by a semi hot acquaintance.

Soda, Steve and Pony noticed and there were many a raised eyebrow and ribald comment.

"I'ma go check on out Two Bit." Steve said, laughing. "Get me a Coke, would ya Pony?"

"Sure. You wanna go Sodapop?"

"I'll catch up with you in a minute." Soda said.

(la la la, you know nothing good came of a space)

Soda stretched as he headed for the bathroom. It was good seeing the gang together. And he'd never seen Pony and Steve get along so well. It was cute how they tried so hard just to make Soda happy, and now they couldn't see why they'd fought so much in the first place.

And Darry came along too. The gang was doing just fine and Soda was happy.

Although, he was a little jealous. He didn't like admitting it but seeing Pony and Steve get along made him feel a little less special to them both, even though he knew he was being childish and stupid. He was still Steve's best buddy and he'd always be Pony's brother. And now they didn't need him to break up their fights, and he didn't have to be in the middle. At least that much he could handle.

He went into a stall and shut the door behind him, idly taking note of the various numbers, names, cartoons and insults drawn on the walls. He heard the door open and close again but ignored it.

He missed having a girl. Seeing everyone getting along was great, but he needed someone to love that only he could love. Someone like Sandie, but better. Faithful, someone who could love him back and never leave him.

Soda yawned as he zipped up, turning to leave the stall.

"Hey grease." He stopped and peered out the slits in the door. Pony was at one of the urinals and a dark haired man stepped toward him threateningly.

"Steve-" Pony's voice stopped and Soda put his hand over his mouth as Steve kissed him.

Steve kissed him.

Steve kissed Pony.

And Pony let him. Their kiss lasted a few seconds until Pony broke away and slapped his hand.

Because Steve's hand had been slipping into Pony's pants.

Soda kept his hand to his mouth as his eyes went wider.

"Dumb hood. I thought you were checking on Two Bit?" Pony asked. He was washing his hands and Steve again slipped up behind him and pulled him close.

"I got lost." Steve said, swinging with Pony in his arms as he slid his lips to Pony's neck.

"Well get found. We gotta get some sodas and popcorn and head back before someone sees us." Pony elbowed Steve off.

"All right all right. I couldn't resist the temptation of saying hello to my favorite gal."

"Oh real funny. Well hello, to my least favorite fella."

Pony slipped his arms around Steve's neck, stood up on his tippy toes, and kissed Steve, on the lips. For a long moment. Such a long moment that Soda knew there had to be some tongue involved.

Then Pony broke it off and patted Steve's head.

"I'd love to see what you do to your favorite fella, m'lady." Steve murmured, pulling him closer and rubbing their hips close.

"I'm about to punch him in the gut, get outta here." Pony pushed him toward the door and they left Soda, hand still over his mouth, in the stall.

Pony had kissed Steve. Steve had kissed Pony.

They were, dating?

Soda took the hand off his mouth, clenched it into a fist, and slammed it into the wall.

_Bare with me, I know Soda is not the angry type brother, but read on, and all will be explained. _

_Gimme some sugah on the way outs, weeee!_


	10. Absolutely

How could they do that? Weren't they thinking? What happens if someone finds out? They could take Pony away. Darry would put Steve in the hospital. Boys liked girls in Tulsa, damnit. And best friends didn't kiss best friend's baby brothers.

Soda couldn't place the feeling he was having, but it wasn't a good one. It hurt. It'd hurt to see them kiss. How familiar the gestures of love and affection were. How damn happy they looked. Just like he and Sandie used to be. How unimportant that made him.

Soda didn't matter to them anymore. I mean, they'd still be around, but what was a best friend when he had a real significant other? And what was a brother when Pony had a boyfriend? He was going to lose them both.

And he wanted to be happy for them, but he felt abandoned, betrayed and a little jealous. He was never going to find that happiness.

And this was his best friend.

Steve was doing stuff to his little brother. What the hell? They were both guys and Steve was supposed to know better. Soda sat down on the toilet and put his head in his hands.

Why would they do this? How could they do this to him? To the gang?

Soda didn't want to acknowledge his tears but grabbed some toilet paper.

And why hadn't anyone told him?

Soda was the one they both confided in, sometimes even Darry, so why leave him out now? If they were so afraid of hurting him, they wouldn't be kissing at all. No one confided in him anymore. And they were all moving on.

And here he was, crying in the men's bathroom at the movie theatre.

Soda didn't know what to do.

So he did what he did best. He put on a smile and went back out there, knowing later he could work out what he felt, but now, the gang needed him to just be Soda for a while longer.

(la la la)

The next weekend (I know, I let Soda suffer alllll week), Steve and Soda were finishing up their shift at the DX, and Soda decided it was time to talk to Steve.

"Steve, maybe we should-" Soda began.

"Hey guys." Pony slipped in the door and waved. Soda swallowed. It was time to talk to both of them apparently.

"Hey, let's go home, I think we need to talk." Soda said.

Both boys paled.

"God, you sounded like Darry." Pony said.

"No, not quite." Steve murmured. He'd know.

It was a silent ride home in Steve's car.

They sat down on the couch and Soda stood pacing. God, now that he looked, how could he not have seen it? The way they glanced at each other in that lovey dovey, darting way. God. He was dumb. And they were so different that once they started listening to each other-

"Damn. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I know." Soda said. He watched their reactions.

Steve swallowed and Pony went bright red. Oh they knew what he knew.

"How'd you find out?" Steve asked, swallowing.

"I was the real quiet guy in the stall when you visited your favorite gal." Soda said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Soda-"

"I'm sorry Sodapop." Pony said. He jumped up and hugged Soda. Soda nodded and let the tears stay, burning in his eyes.

"Don't be sorry. I know that you wouldn't want me to find out that way. And I know that if you two are even thinking of doing that stuff, you have to be serious, or you wouldn't take the risk. Right?"

"Yeah Soda."

"We were trying to think of how to tell you-"

"Well, I think anything would've been better then how I found out. But it's done. And I've had some time to think about it. And I decided that I won't tell Darry."

Soda glanced at them, seeing how ashen their faces got.

"He knows? _Darry_ knows?" Soda couldn't believe it.

"He already threatened Steve's life, so you don't gotta worry about that part." Pony said.

"When were you going to tell me?" Soda asked.

"Soda, I dunno, when the right words came." Pony said.

"What right words are there? You're my baby brother. You're my best friend, since we were little kids. What words can there be?"

"I love him, Soda." Steve said. He was miserable to tell Sodapop so, but he knew it was true. And so did Soda. Soda's tears started to fall and Pony hugged him.

"I'm sorry Sodapop."

"Don't be apologizing. I'm just being a baby. You two should be happy together. I just, don't wanna lose you both."

"You won't." Steve said, rubbing his back as he hugged Pony.

"Don't waste your breath. Whatever happens, I still have a brother and a Steve. Never mind me being a cry baby." He sniffled and brushed his tears away, pulling out of Pony's hug.

"Soda, you ain't a crybaby." Steve said.

"Yeah yeah. Enough touchy feely stuff. It's a Friday night, and what do we Greasers do?"

"Make trouble?" Steve asked.

"No, we take our best gals out. Steve, I want you to take Pony out somewhere nice."

"Soda, we ain't leaving you-"

"No, do it. I know you two prolly don't get much alone time and I'm feeling generous. Just leave me at the Dingo, I'll find some trouble of my own."

"Sodapop, you know we ain't leaving you anywhere-"

"You'd better, or I'll tell Darry that I caught you doing it in his bedroom." Soda threatened.

"That's not funny man. I could die." Steve said.

"Yeah, well, then you'd better take me to the Dingo."

"Sodapop-"

"Do it before I change my mind. Besides, Stevey's paying for my drinks."

He winked at Pony and forced more good will from reserves he didn't know he had. It was gonna be a long night.

(la la la)

Steve dropped Soda off at the Dingo and drove on. They both sat in his car in silence, thinking.

"Wow." Pony said.

"Yeah." Steve agreed.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Pony asked.

"He'll be okay eventually. We have to make sure he still knows we love him." Steve said.

"Yeah, but leaving him at the Dingo-"

"He was serous about telling Darry. He doesn't bluff in situations like that." Steve said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Pony said.

"I am. Besides, it was real nice of him to give us some alone time." Steve smiled.

"We should go to that place we went a while ago, where you can see the sunsets real good." Pony said.

"Pony, it's dark out. We missed the sunset." Steve said.

"I know." Pony said, smiling.

"Oh." Steve swallowed.

"Yeah." Pony said, flushing.

(la la la)

Pony and Steve were drinking Coke's on the hood of his car again, in the same place Steve'd taken him a few weeks back. The stars were out and Pony was shivering cold.

"Look, you can see the big dipper." He said, pointing. Steve looked, but his gaze always wandered back to Pony.

"You're shivering. Don't cha ever bring a jacket?" Steve slipped off his leather jacket and slipped it around Pony, startled when Pony gripped his tee shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve fell forward a little before he caught himself, leaning hard on Pony as they kissed.

"Nope. Don't need it for long anyway." Pony murmured.

"Good."

Pony slipped his arms around Steve and felt how warm he was, his skin burning through the thin tee shirt he wore. He ran his hand down Steve's back as they kissed, wanting to feel more.

Steve slipped his tongue into their kiss and felt Pony startle. His lips parted a little anyway and he was touching Steve for the first time, really. Before, he'd restrained himself and let Steve do most of the work but now, his hands roamed and he couldn't keep still under Steve. And through their kiss, his tongue lapped at Steve's and Steve groaned.

"It's too cold out here." Pony said, his teeth chattering as their kiss broke for a moment.

"Wanna get back in the car?" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

Pony slipped off the hood of the car, watching for that damn pointy hood ornament and smiled, rubbing his arms as the jacket fell off him. He picked it up as Steve slipped off and headed for the front car door. When Steve reached to open the front door for Pony, he smiled and shut it.

"Try again." He said. Steve's eyebrows arched and he opened the door to the back seat. Pony slipped in and reached out, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him in.

"Whoa." Steve mumbled as the door swung shut behind him. He was settled between Pony's legs and Pony kissed him again, his hand slipping toward Steve's tee shirt, about to pull it off. "Pony, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely."


	11. Close

_**Disclaimer:**_

_In case my foreshadowing last chapter was too subtle, there will be boy shmex this chapter. The rating has been up'd, and you've been warned. Bwa ha ha. _

_This ficcie is dedicated to Ivy45663, just in case you all forgetid, so thank her for the approaching lemon eh? Bwa ha ha. _

_I'm done. Moving on._

Steve eased his frame onto Pony's, kissing him as they gradually lowered themselves onto the seat. Sure, didn't take the kid long to get vertical when it was _his _idea. Steve chuckled into his ravenous kisses and stroked his hair. He'd caught onto kissing real quick, and he knew where to touch Steve, but he had no idea what he was gonna learn tonight.

Pony was the first to reach for skin though. He was pulling Steve's tee shirt over his head before Steve could even think of what to touch first. Then Pony was touching him, and he lost all hope of rational thinking. Pony traced his collarbone, and the curves of his chest, trailing low on his stomach, his fingers lingering as they neared the waistband of his pants.

Steve leaned down and kissed Pony again, and Pony wrapped his arms around Steve's chest, pulling them close so that the heat they each felt became entangled. Steve broke the kiss to start unbuttoning Pony's flannel, cursing all the fucking buttons as he sucked on Pony's neck. Didn't have to worry about hickeys if the brothers knew.

He slipped a hand under the flannel as he worked on the buttons, willing to slow the progress with one hand because he could feel the flush of Pony's skin, the dips of his chest, the hardening tips of his nipples and the gentle ridges of his ribs. And he felt Pony's ragged breathing as the flannel parted and he slipped out of it, his shoulders moving so gracefully. Steve ran his hand down Pony's arm, feeling the track hardened muscles as he trailed lower.

Pony exhaled in that breathless way he did when Steve did something that surprised him. Steve blinked. He liked whatever Steve just touched. Fuck, what was it? Steve watched Pony's face as he splayed his fingers on his chest and dragged them down his chest. His palm stopped over his nipple and Pony shut his eyes. He leaned down and dragged his tongue down from Pony's thundering pulse to his nipple and lingered, making Pony moan. Steve stopped and kissed Pony's shoulder. He leaned in close to his ear.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Please." Pony said.

"Are you absolutely, positively sure that when you look back at this, you aren't gonna regret losing your virginity when you're fifteen, to me?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Why else would I have let you touch me? Think I don't know what goes on in the back of your car? Jesus, you're dumber than people give you credit for sometimes." Pony teased.

"All right, just checking. Don't have to tell me twice."

Steve kissed his jaw and moved to his ear, wondering if this would really work on a guy. He planted a chaste kiss on Pony's ear, and Pony shivered. Hell, maybe it did.

Pony slipped a hand into Steve's hair as the older boy kissed his ear again. God, Steve must've learned that from Evie. Then his tongue, did something, to Pony's ear.

"Oh God, Steve." Pony was unable to contain his surprise.

"Don't like it?" Steve asked. He'd hoped it'd distract Pony while Steve was working on his pants. He was working on Pony's pants anyway, but Pony was noticing.

"Like it. A lot." Pony murmured. He kissed Steve, pulling on his hair to guide their kiss.

Steve settled in between Pony's legs again, kissing him, stroking his earlobe with his thumb and his free hand finally loosened his pants. He snuggled low on Pony's frame, feeling Pony's breath against his neck as he slipped a hand into the opening of his jeans. The instant his hand found Pony's erection, he was arching into it. Apparently Steve wasn't the only one who'd been waiting for this.

It was only a little longer before they were both naked and Steve was damn near hyperventilating. Sure it was dark, but they so close, pressed together, that Steve could see and what he saw, he loved, and wanted to see every night for as long as he could think to the future. And it was so dark that every time they touched, it felt like they could see with their hands. Steve felt Pony's trembling flank and watched his face, trembling, sweat on his upper lip as he withheld a moan. And he didn't need to see his face to know that Pony was trembling in anticipation.

Everything, every feeling, sensation, every inch of skin pressed together, was joined, they both felt it so deeply that they would never forget it, and this night would never end. Well, not never, but still. Steve was touching Pony's thighs, positioning himself closer to Pony as he slipped his legs around Steve. He realized that this really was gonna happen.

"Steve, come on. I'm dying here." Pony murmured.

"Do you even know what you're asking for?" Steve murmured, real close to his face as he settled down on Pony's frame.

"I can guess." Pony murmured, thrusting his hips against Steve's.

Steve slipped a hand between Pony's thighs and parted them a little, shivering as Pony's legs tightened around him. Pony's chest was heaving as he watched Steve, sweat making his frame glisten.

"This is gonna hurt." Steve said.

Steve's finger slipped up between Pony's legs and he put pressure on his entrance. Pony grunted at the intrusion, and Steve half suspected he hadn't expected it. He spit on his fingers as he worked another in, feeling how blissfully tight Pony was. Pony didn't enjoy that prospect and was groaning. Steve stretched the two fingers inside Pony and groaned. It would feel so damn good in him.

"When's it gonna stop hurting?" Pony muttered, his passage spasming in pain as he withheld a groan. The pain was enough to make his erection lag and Steve stroked his cock for the first time, admiring its tenacity.

"Soon, you gotta just go with me." Steve murmured.

He rubbed Pony's chest before adding another finger. Pony was writhing now. It just felt like burning, tearing, something that wasn't supposed to happen inside him. The overwhelming sense of being stretched too far made him want to put his knees together and whimper. Steve did notice that Pony's legs were tightening around him and urged him to relax. It hurt so damn much. If this was what all the craze was about, girls were a lot tougher than Pony gave them credit for.

"Come on, it'll be fine." Steve murmured, leaning close to kiss his throat.

Pony bit back whimpers and decided if this was gonna be so damn good, he'd better fucking speed it up. He pushed back on Steve's fingers and jerked when Steve's fingers grazed something inside him. He thought that would be a bad thing, but it made his vision go black for a moment and it sent shivers down his frame. He moaned and Steve had to look at him to see if the moan was a good one or not.

"Oh God, do that again." Pony gasped.

Steve thrust his fingers in hard and Pony yelped, his frame twisting under Steve's. Steve smiled. So all boys had a "g-spot" too. Steve knew it was probably still burning and hurting like hell, but he figured it'd get better if Steve started hitting that spot with something bigger. He wished he could make it better, but he didn't really have any options.

Steve took his fingers out and Pony exhaled audibly in relief. He watched Steve as he lined his hips to Pony's virgin entrance. He cupped Pony's testicles as he leaned down, sucking on Pony's nipple. He wanted to keep Pony thinking and feeling good things so that he'd know Steve wasn't just in it for the sex, especially since it was gonna hurt Pony.

Pony fisted Steve's hair and arched up against him, loving how Steve's body was pressed down into his, his legs wrapping around Steve's and urging him closer. He yanked Steve up and kissed him, still gripping his hair as he undulated against Steve.

Steve took that as a sign that he needed to move faster.

He lined the head of his weeping erection to Pony's entrance and shivered. It was going to be too damn painful for Pony if he went fast. It would hurt enough already. Steve pushed the head of his erection in and watched Pony writhe against him, his hands wrapping around Steve's back and trying to pull him closer. He slunk down on his shoulders, his erection shifting as he slipped his arms under Pony's, forcing them as close as possible. He was panting as he kept moving his erection into Pony, his pained moans turning to whimpers.

"Pony, it won't hurt much longer." Steve murmured.

"How'd you learn about this anyway? How do you know?" Pony muttered.

"Just feel it. And don't ask complicated questions." Steve murmured.

Pony felt it. Felt every centimeter of Steve in him, burning, stretching, tearing, and making him bleed until he wanted to scream. He had to be bleeding. The motion was starting to become smoother, and he could only assume his blood and slowly opening passage was the reason he wasn't completely ablaze with pain anymore. He dared look down, barely able to see anything in the darkness and the slim space between his and Steve's bodies, and he saw that Steve was almost completely in him.

They were part of each other, and the concept made Pony moan. And Steve thrusting in, slamming whatever that place in him was, made his moan double in volume.

"I told you." Steve murmured as he looked down at his hips, measuring the strength to apply in his thrusts as he gripped Pony's shoulders and began to thrust. Pony's arms snaked around him and Steve felt the edges of his nails. He was already better than Evie had ever been. But there was no comparison. He loved Pony. He'd never loved her.

"Oh God, Steve." Pony stuttered as Steve continued to speed up.

And Pony loved him. He was willing to hurt and bleed and give up his virginity because he loved Steve and wanted to feel what it was like to be together like this.

Pony moaned, knowing he was scratching Steve's back to hell, but he couldn't help it. He was having enough trouble maintaining control of his vocal chords as Steve pounded him. He started going faster because Pony told him to. Pony liked having that control, and took it gladly when he was with Steve, knowing ultimately that he was the less assertive one, but often that was the source of his power. And if this was what that power brought him, he would always be the less assertive one.

Steve's hips were burning and he felt like he was going to burn alive inside of Pony. It just felt so good, so right. He reached down and stroked Pony's erection, amazed at how hard it was since a moment ago Pony was whimpering. He timed his thrusts to his strokes, lingering with wet fingertips over Pony's scrotum. Pony curled his head to Steve's neck and his breaths were deep and fast.

"Steve." Pony moaned.

Pony arched against Steve hard, his body fraught with tension. Steve jammed his prostate as his final stroke on Pony's erection drew a howl from Pony. His spamsing passage tightened further as his orgasm washed over him, his arms wrapped tight around Steve as he came with a scream.

And they were left, in a sweaty, cum stained thrall on the back seat of Steve's car, forever bound by the pleasure, pain and love they'd shared.

Although Pony was pretty sure he had the pain all covered.

"Pony, I-"

"I love you Steve Randle."

"I love you too." Steve murmured, nuzzling his sweat slicked hair as they stayed entwined. The feeling of being together, being loved enough to have someone under him become a part of him and be willing to stay, made Steve so content he could've stayed the entire night; the only light a dim, distant glow from a streetlamp.

And he would give everything up, and risk it all again, again and again, just to have this one moment.

"Steve?"

"Hm?"

"I'd love to cuddle more, but it's cold and I could really use some pants." Pony murmured.

"All right." Steve slipped out of Pony and they dressed, unable to shake the feeling that no matter where they were, who they were with, and where they slept, they'd always feel this close.

Even though Steve knew he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight, regardless of how he'd made Pony squirm.

Steve sighed and kissed Pony one last time before slipping to the front seat to drive.

"Something wrong?" Pony asked, staying in the back seat and lying down.

"I need my own place."

"What, the back seat of a car isn't romantic enough for Steve Randle?" Pony asked, chuckling.

"I never said that, but what about tomorrow?"

Pony frowned, but he put his hands behind his head and grinned a very familiar grin.

"There's always a bed in Darry's room."

_Leave me some sugah, and I'll tell you how Soda's night went… _


	12. Epilogue 1: Little Fella

_Here we go again! Ekkkkkkkkkkk! _

_This is the first of two epilogues, if that kind of thing is allowed. This is the semi plot like epilogue. _

**_Disclaimers: _**

_Same as always, although this chappie is mild. _

_Here's how Soda's night went. _

**_Bitch seat- _**_the back seat (aka anyone not driving is in the bitch seat) of a motorcycle. _

Soda waved Steve and Pony off, watching Steve's car drive away. He sighed. There was a long, boring night ahead of him, filled with thoughts of what Steve was doing to his brother. Soda shivered. He walked into the Dingo and sat up at the bar, feeling irritation at the busy noise around him. He order a Coke and the bartender gave him a long look. When his Coke came, it was more than just Coke and the bartender patted his arm. He probably looked like he was drinking off a rough break up, but really he was drinking off a rough week. And the thoughts of his best friend fucking his baby brother.

"Bartender, could I get another?"

"Sure sweet heart."

Soda was glad that not many people he knew stopped by. He didn't want to expend energy into forcing a smile and pretending to be interested in the girls that flirted. He hadn't been interested since he met Sandie. Mostly because he didn't just want a girl to go out with on Friday nights, or a girl that wasn't too bad to look at; he wanted someone to love, and no one his age was looking for that. They were looking for a fella to take them to the movies and try out his moves, or another Greaser to hang around with.

It was all very disheartening, even for the movie star handsome Sodapop.

Soda noticed that his fifth drink was just a Coke, but the bartender was still smiling.

(la la la)

"All right sweet heart, it's almost closing time. Want me to top off your soda?"

"Yes please." Soda said.

He'd never seen the Dingo empty on a Friday night, but it was closing time and everyone had seemingly found their someone to go home with, except Soda and the bartender. Then again, a car with its headlights on was in the parking lot, and the bartender was smiling at it. So, Soda hadn't found someone to go home with, but he hadn't exactly been looking.

Soda was still sad.

And thinking about who Pony had gone home with didn't help.

And what Steve had been doing all evening, or who, rather, really didn't make him feel happy.

Soda stopped being able to think real clear when a thunderous motor sounded in the parking lot. He looked to it and blinked. Motorcycle. A damn loud one. Soda gave it a long look as the rider slipped off. Real small guy, especially to be riding such a big bike. Soda arched an eyebrow.

Steve and Pony must be getting to him, because that guy's ass was looking real good in those chaps…

Then the helmet came off, and streams of raven colored hair slipped free as a tall, thin woman with a nice butt in tight black leather chaps flipped her hair and set her helmet on her kick ass motorcycle.

Soda's eyebrows valiantly rose, as if trying to reach his hairline to express his shock. He tried to tame them as she headed in and he stopped staring, instead focusing on his glass of Coke.

"Hey darling, we're closing soon, but can I get you something?"

"Got any coffee sitting around, getting cold?"

She leaned on the counter, her leather jacket hitching up and exposing ivory skin, and a rose tattoo in the middle of her back, with a name in a curvy banner below it. Soda had to keep from laughing when he figured out what the name was: Daddy. And Soda didn't want to acknowledge how far he had to lean back to see it, or how obvious it may or may not have been that he was indeed leering a little.

"Sure do. Want me to nuke it and pretend it's freshly brewed?" The bartender asked.

"Naw, ruins the charm. Mind if I smoke?"

"Knock yourself out honey." The bartender disappeared into the back room. Soda felt her gaze rest on him and took a sip from his Coke.

"Do you have a light, little fella?" She asked.

"Yeah." Soda said. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a lighter. She leaned close, a Virginia slim dangling from her lips, and he lit it. She leaned back again, her hips tilted as she smiled into his eyes. Her jeans hung low on her hips and Soda noticed the tips of tattoos on both her hips. What he'd give to know what they were-

"Care for a drag, darling?" She asked, startling Soda out of his reverie.

"Sure." Soda said. He took a drag and passed it back.

"What's your name, little fella?" She asked, perching on the stool next to him as she crossed her legs. Soda had never seen a girl wear those knee high fashion boots and be able to do more than walk.

"Sodapop."

"Get out." She said.

"Naw, really."

"Well then, Sodapop, why are you still here? It's late, you're alone and the bartender is gonna throw you out real soon. You must be nursing quite a hurt."

"My brother ran off with my best friend." Soda said.

"That's harsh little fella." The bartender poured her a cold coffee and disappeared again.

"I know. Trying to drown my sorrows in Coke." Soda lifted his glass and she clanked her mug to it.

"That's no way to forget your troubles Sodapop. But we both know that. What do you say I give you a lift?"

"You don't even know where I live." Soda said.

"I didn't say I'd take you home." She said, getting up and slipping an arm around Soda's shoulders as he stumbled off the stool. Soda chuckled as he considered the offer. Best one he'd heard all night.

"I'm just drunk enough to think that you aren't a serial killer, just a kind soul with a motorcycle." Soda said.

"Honey, even a serial killer wouldn't waste a fabulous piece of man flesh like yourself." She said, smiling at him as he met her ocean depth blue eyes for the first time. His knees shook even as she steadied him.

"I never did ask what your name was." Soda said, slipping closer under the guise of being a little tipsier than he was.

She pulled him close, put her hand in his back pocket and squeezed.

"I never said I'd tell you either, little fella." She smiled.

"You look really good in those chaps." Soda said, grinning as she opened the door.

"And you'd look really good in the bitch seat of my Harley, so get on behind me Pepsi boy, or you're walking."

_I'm sorry, but to me, this is kinda funny. And I don't intend it to be a Mary Sue, I just wanted to see Soda get hauled off by a biker chick because he seems like he'd just nod and be transfixed by the excess of leather. _

_P.S. The second epilogue, which will come later, will be more, smutty. Bwa ha ha. _

Did you like it? Seriously... Am I just weird?


	13. Epilogue II: Darry's Bed

_I return. Long time no see. How are we? Good. This is second epilogue and last chappie for this ficcie that I'll post for ever / a very long time. Enjoy. _

_**Disclaimers: **_

_You know the drill. _

Steve yawned as Darry got ready to leave. Sodapop was already out with someone and when Steve asked he got a real stupid grin on his face; Steve assumed it was a girl. He didn't know what Darry was up to though.

"Hey, you two behave yourselves while I'm gone. No wrestling, breaking stuff or making trouble. And if Soda comes home, you tell him to take it easy with whatever girl he's been seeing. Almost every night." He shook his head.

"And all the weekend nights is a much better way to date, eh Superman?" Steve prodded. Darry glared.

"I could make your dating life a lot harder, Stevey."

"You go enjoy yourself Superman." Steve said.

"Don't enjoy yourself too hard." Darry said.

Steve waited the customary half hour before sneaking to Pony's room and peaking in. He'd fallen asleep on a book again. He tiptoed in and watched as Pony slept with his arm thrown over his eyes as he laid on a book. He smiled. And jumped.

"Wha-" Pony opened his eyes and blinked at Steve as he settled against Pony's frame.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." Steve said. He kissed Pony's neck and chuckled.

"Hello Steve." Pony murmured, flushing.

"Darry's going out again." Steve murmured.

"You owe me five bucks." Pony said, smiling as he turned his head towards Steve as Steve pressed his hips against Pony's buttocks. Steve kissed him.

"Double or nothing that he doesn't come home tonight." Steve said.

"I'd be dumber than you to take that bet." Pony said.

"I'm glad we agree. You know what that means?" Steve grinned.

"What?"

"Darry's bed is free."

Pony followed Steve only because he couldn't believe it.

"Come on Steve, you aren't serious."

Steve's smile said otherwise as he pulled Pony down on top of him. He kissed Pony and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close as he settled on the bed. He ran his fingers through Pony's hair as he pressed Pony's hips down against his. Pony murmured into their kiss and Steve jerked his shirt loose from his pants and let his hand stroke his ivory skin. When he slipped his tongue into the kiss, Pony's resistance faded.

Pony wasn't wearing shoes and slipped off his socks while Steve kicked his boots to opposite ends of the room, leaving his socks on. He wrestled with Pony's belt and soon the button and zipper parted, and Steve smiled at the small triumph. Pony pulled his shirt off, ignoring the few buttons that'd been mislaid by Steve's aggressive onslaught. The thin white tee shirt under the flannel followed and Steve tackled him, pinning him to the bed. He kissed Pony's throat, neck and stroked his erection through his underwear. He let his tongue unfold against Pony's flushed chest and it lingered over his nipple, his finger flicking the other as Pony's hips arched up.

Pony struggled with Steve's DX shirt, trying to pull it from his pants and get it off. He was more careful about buttons since he knew Darry would have to fix um, and he could guess why they'd need fixing. After another moment of his struggle, Steve chuckled and tore it off himself, revealing his bronzy, smooth chest. Pony gripped his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss as he felt Steve pulling on the waistband of his pants, forcing them down around his thighs. The cold metal of his belt buckle brushed his erection and he exhaled.

Steve slipped away from Pony to pull on his pants and slid them off his muscled legs, smiling as they took his underwear with them. Pony blinked up at him and he blinked back. God, Pony was gorgeous. His muscles were drawn taut with tension, a glimmer of sweat covered his face and had soaked a few strands of his hair, and his hipbones were exposed as his erection flagged from the cold.

"What are you staring at?" Pony asked. Steve smiled as he blushed and made a move to curl and hide.

"You, gorgeous." Steve said, winking as he slipped his jeans off. He heard Pony snort. "What?"

"Aren't those my underwear?" Pony asked. Steve glanced at them.

"I was wondering why they were a little tight."

Steve shrugged his shoulders and tossed the offending article of clothing away. Pony kept laughing as Steve dropped to the bed again, straddling him and nuzzling his warm flesh. He looked to Pony's eyes and Pony met his gaze for a moment before looking away. Steve pressed a kiss to cheek and Pony shut his eyes. Steve ran his fingers up Pony's throat and to his cheek, his thumb tracing the arch of his eyebrow. Pony trembled and Steve smiled, brushing a finger across his lips. He kissed his closed eyes and sighed.

"Gorgeous." He murmured into Pony's ear, a moment later planting a chaste kiss to his earlobe.

Steve eased Pony on top of him and smiled up at him as his eyes opened in shock. Steve ran his hands along Pony's side, feeling the dips and ridges of his ribs as his hands traveled. He gripped Pony's hipbones and loved the feeling of being able to move and guide him, through everything, every step. And that was why Ponyboy Curtis was going to fuck Steve Randle.

"Steve-" Pony blinked down at him with confusion etched into his brow and Steve smiled.

"I want you to fuck me on your brother's bed." Steve said. Pony flushed and Steve felt his erection rub against his thigh, pre cum marking him as Pony shifted.

"You're crazy."

"In a very good way." Steve said, slipping his finger to his thigh, gathering the pre cum and licking it. Pony's eyes went wide.

"How do I-"

"Do what I did, although I'm sure Superman has lube somewhere around here." Steve said. Pony slipped off him and rummaged in his dresser for a moment before returning with a tube of it. He hopped back onto the bed next to Steve and Steve pulled him on top of his body again, rubbing his hipbones and smiling.

"But it hurt a lot when you did it, and I'm not as good as you-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

Pony stared at Steve for a moment and frowned.

"Will you take your socks off?" Pony asked.

"What?" Steve asked, blinking at Pony as he held the lube and stood, hand on his hip.

"It's weird." Pony said. He fidgeted.

"Is it really an issue?" Steve asked, chuckling.

"A little one."

"Fine." Steve slipped his socks off while rolling his eyes. "Now, as you were saying.

Pony fumbled with the cap on the lube as he slid down to the bed. When it opened, it spat cold oil on them both, drawing a gasp from Steve and a mumbled apology from Pony. Steve rubbed his hipbones and nodded as he spread it on his fingers. And his palms. And it dripped to his wrists and he cleared his throat. Steve chuckled.

"It's all right."

Steve slipped his hips closer to Pony, angling them upward so Pony had access as he wrapped his legs around Pony's waist. Pony flushed at such vulnerability, or maybe seeing Steve's nether regions. He touched Steve's thigh and watched his face. Steve rolled his neck back and sighed, feeling the chilled lube as Pony ran his fingers down his thigh. His touches were feather light and grew lighter as he neared Steve's erection. He touched it with one finger. One finger. Steve moaned and moaned again when he drew that one finger down past his balls and stroked his perineum.

Pony watched Steve writhe and started when he moaned. He'd never seen Steve this excited before but then again, he wasn't always looking at Steve's face. Now he needed to so he knew that Steve liked what he was doing. And it certainly looked like he did. Pony slid his finger lower and it slipped into the space between Steve's buttocks and he groaned.

"Ponyboy, you're good at foreplay, but you are killing me."

"Do you want me to stop?" Pony asked, frowning.

"No, not exactly. Just make a b line for the part where you're inside me." Steve muttered. He looked to Pony and smiled. "Please."

"Since you asked so nice." Pony grinned.

Steve guided Pony's finger to his opening to ensure he really was going to do what he'd asked. It'd be embarrassing to cum before Pony was even in him, and even getting off before Pony was a little embarrassing. Steve was the older, more experienced one, so he shouldn't be near as close as he felt, but damn, Pony was something else. Steve urged him to put a slicked finger in his hole and Pony did so, slowly.

It was a minor intrusion and Steve watched Pony's face to keep his mind off the discomfort. Pony was very pink and sweating, but his face told of the tense pressure surrounding his finger, and Steve was sure his imagination could well tell him what it might be like. But his imagination had no idea what was in store.

"Another finger." Steve said, rocking his hips against the one he'd grown used to.

Pony slipped another finger in and Steve groaned at the stretch. Pony wriggled his fingers and Steve fisted the sheets. Pony didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, so he tried it again. Steve moaned his name and spoke.

"One more."

Pony slipped a third finger in and started to spread them. Steve's back left the mattress as he made a strange, growling noise. Pony assumed that was a good thing and leaned forward, planting an open mouthed kiss on the head of his erection. Steve moaned and forced his back down to the mattress, panting.

"I'm ready." Steve panted.

Pony blinked at him and moved to line his erection to the entrance his fingers had vacated. Steve stopped him, grabbed the lube, popped open the cap and squeezed some onto his penis. Pony gasped for the coldness and frowned. Steve smiled and brought his hand to Pony's penis, rubbing the lube in slowly as Pony began to pant.

"And now, you're ready." Steve murmured. He pulled a pillow under his head and smiled at Pony.

Pony nudged closer and Steve's thighs spread a little wider. He gasped as the wet head of Pony's erection rubbed against his opening. Steve never thought he'd be doing this, ever.

Pony had asked once or twice how Steve knew all this stuff. Steve always dodged the question because he didn't like thinking about how he knew this stuff. Or why he didn't live with his folks anymore. Or why his mother had finally left his father.

And since he didn't like thinking about it, he wasn't about to think about it while Pony was taking him for the first time.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"You really ready? Looked like you had your heads in the clouds for minute there." Pony said.

"Yeah, I'm more than ready." Steve said.

He was ready to move on, forget the pain from the past, and embrace the pleasure of what he had right this minute.

He wasn't exactly embracing the first intrusion of Pony's erection though. He groaned and felt his muscles tense against the pain caused by a very familiar stretch. But it was so much nicer, and Pony was being gentle and slow, even though it was probably driving him nuts. Steve knew that much. Steve reached up and gripped his arms, panting as Pony's hair hung over his face in a mask of concentration. He ran his hand up and down Pony's arm, unsure of how to caress him in this position. Pony lowered his face and kissed Steve. He tasted lightly of chocolate and salt.

Pony continued to inch in, unable to quite read Steve's face. He did know that every inch made it tighter and it was driving him nuts. He didn't want to let Steve down, especially since Pony didn't even ask for this because well, he was Steve Randle. And he didn't seem like the type to enjoy this, but damn, it seemed like he was.

Steve lifted his legs up and rested his thighs against Pony's chest, urging him in more. Pony struggled to control himself and hoped Steve would be ready for him to move soon. Soon, as in, now. Steve started pushing back against Pony's erection and impaling himself. Pony assumed that meant it was time to move.

"Ready?" Pony gasped.

"Fuck yeah."

Pony shifted his hips forward, driving his erection into Steve as he put his palms down to the mattress, pushing Steve's legs forward, closer to his chest. Steve gripped Pony's shoulders and smiled. Pony thrust in and Steve bit his lip to contain the scream. God, it was never this good.

"Harder." Steve said, feeling a few gentle thrusts and not feeling the satisfaction he wanted from them.

"How hard?"

"As hard you can." Steve murmured.

"You never go that hard."

"That's because you're a pussy." Steve said.

"Steve-" Pony frowned and stopped moving, which made Steve tense.

"I mean, I'm gentle with you because I looooove you." He kissed Pony's cheek. "But I want it hard."

"All right, I'll try."

"And I'm sure you'll succeed."

Pony thrust in harder and Steve arched, gripping his shoulders hard as his breathing increased. He kissed Pony's neck as he leaned forward, Pony slipping his arms around Steve as his legs slipped down around his waist again. He wrapped his legs tight around Pony's waist, putting pressure on the small of his back to guide his strokes deeper. Pony delved in and went much deeper than his previous, shallow, gentle strokes and Steve cried out, shuddering.

"You okay-"

"Do that again." Steve said, panting.

"Did I hurt you-"

"No, just keep doing that." Steve muttered.

Pony nodded and focused on Steve again, undulating his hips for a moment and making him growl before slamming into him, which made him howl. He loved seeing sensations run across Steve's face, especially since he was responsible for them. Steve leaned close to his chest and rested his face in the nook between his shoulder and neck, his hand trialing to Pony's thrusting hips. He rubbed the spot just above where his buttocks curved and moaned, his fingers curling so his nails drew across Pony's skin.

Pony felt Steve getting tighter, as if he was tensing, but Steve wasn't particularly controlling that reflex. He smiled. He wasn't gonna last long, but Steve was going to lose it first or his name wasn't Ponyboy. He reached down to Steve's erection as it leaked pre cum and ran his thumb over the head, drawing a guttural groan from Steve. He licked his thumb, blinking at the light, salty taste as he smiled. Steve kissed his throat to avoid whimpering. Did he even know how insane that was?

Steve guessed he did know, because he reached down again and ran his closed fingers over Steve's erection. He thrust in just about the same time but grimaced because he felt that it was just a little over. Steve smiled as he began to try to time his thrusts and strokes, without Steve saying a way. Then he felt his muscles tense and he realized he was a lot closer to coming than he thought. Pony grinned at him, and Steve understood.

Pony grunted as Steve clamped down on him, his buttocks tense as Pony thrust into him. Steve smiled back and kissed him. Pony seized the kiss and his tongue lapped at Steve's, transferring the taste of his own cum to him. He didn't think he'd like it, but Pony had learned kissing from the best. Steve broke apart for a moment, only to murmur in Pony's ear.

"Faster."

Steve was pushing against Pony's hand, writhing to his touch as Pony pounded his entrance. This couldn't last much longer because Steve was about to explode in a screaming, blind orgasm. Pony's hips were aching, his lust driving him to ignore it because he felt like he was a part of Steve, a living, flaming part of Steve Randle that was only a part of him because he wanted it to be so.

Pony's last hard stroke made Steve grunt, shuddering against Pony's chest as he came. His passage clamped down mercilessly on Pony and Pony gave him a few more hard thrusts before he came deep inside Steve with a groan.

Neither one moved because their entire world was their bodies, connected, breathless, sweat and cum soaked in bliss. Pony ran his hand down the white liquid on his stomach and he licked it, smiling at his hazy eyed lover.

"I love you. And you aren't my problem, Steve Randle." Pony said with a demure smile. Very demure for someone with semen on their stomach, Steve noted.

"Yeah, getting these sheets washed before Darry gets home is." Pony narrowed his eyes at Steve and Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead. "And I love you too."

_Thankies for reading and reviewing, really, you guys kept me going. Remember, this was dedicated to Ivy45663 because she rocks my socks. Why doncha go read her ficcies, now that I'm through with you? Eh? _

_That is all for now. I am done for a while, end, finite. And if I add a chapter, I will contact all who review. But I probably won't, because I am all busy like, which is lame. So, if you leave me a review, I'll tell you when/if I add another chapter._

_Gimme some sugah. Please be honest, is my writing improving? Is this IC? Are my love scenes getting better, are they good at all? But be gentle. (Hides) I have self esteem issues. Be gentle and honest._

_Luvs, _

_Shadows Run _


End file.
